Combustion in a enclosed space is very dangerous to humans and other animals. The products of combustion can both poison and obscure exit points from the danger.
The wire and cable industry uses thermoplastic insulation to protect metal and glassy wires which convey electrical current or electrical optical signals or other information. At times of fire and other combustion, government and industry standards require the insulation to not contribute to the dangerous smoke and fumes that can be present. Very specialized insulation compounds have come to be identified as “low smoke and fume, zero-halogen” known by the acronym LSFOH. These compounds are used by manufacturers of wire and cable as insulation when the government or owner of the building or other structure requires the insulation to have LSFOH properties. PolyOne Corporation, www.polyone.com, is a manufacturer of ECCOH™ LSFOH compounds.
Manufacture of the wire or cable involves the placement of wire or fiber optic materials within a thermoplastic insulation sleeve or layer.